Storytale
by ms.macintosh
Summary: Sit and listen as Flowey tells you the story of undertale from his perspective. He will reveal to you all of the unanswered questions you have had. Or some shit like that, I don't know. Just sit down and listen, okay? And if I have to stop every minute to answer questions, I will shatter my fucking pot. Alright? Good.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sit down kiddos and let me tell you a story. You've probably heard this somewhere before me, but who gives a shit, am I right? Anyway, one day there was a girl, and she was not the brightest tool in the shed. She would stumble and fall, and she would say stupid things out loud like a fucking idiot. Ha, which she was.

But anyway, this girl (let's call her Frisk) thought that it would be a good idea to run away from her home. Why? Because she was a coward. She was running from her problems as always, and ran all the way to the top of a mountain. This mountain was home to a cult of people. Those weirdos believe in God's and Goddesses, and they are lead by this one man. But they aren't important yet, so we'll move on.

While Frisk was running through the mountain forest, she fell. She fell right into a hole, and hit her head. There was a lot of blood, but luckily, I found her. And while she was knocked out, I tended to her. I might of also stole something from her, but what was she going to do with it anyway? When Frisk woke up, I introduced myself, and naturally got a strange look. But I just went along with it. Frisk was a human, you know? And I needed her soul. But then something strange happened.

When I tried killing her with "Friendliness Pellets" she dodged them. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She's supposed to be ignorant of this place. Ignorant of me. Why is she dodging them? I tried again, and again. But it was useless, she wouldn't run into the bullets. So I decided to drop the act. I figured there was something fishy about Frisk. She was an idiot, but I guess the bump on her head made her a teensy bit smart. You may ask me, "Golly Flowey, why kill her after you made her better? Didn't you say you tended to her?" And to that I say, yes I did tend to her. But I only did it for her soul.

You see, Frisk was not the first human to fall. She was the eighth human. The first being a friend of mine. If Frisk had died from the blood loss of the fall, her soul would have been taken immediately by... this friend of mine. This friend I had died a long time ago, and they are buried under the golden flowers here, where Frisk fell. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh please, I don't need your pity. What I need is for you to shut up and listen to the story, got that? Good.

As I was about to kill Frisk, I was attacked from behind by the keeper. She makes sure this dump is kept clean, but she does a shitty job of it. I was thrown askance, and she took the child with her. Great, I thought, another one. Gone. I had not had good luck with getting any human souls, but once I did get some I would be strong. Strong enough to break the barrier. Don't know what that is, huh? Well let me fill you in. The underground, home of the monsters, is sealed with a barrier made by the humans. No one is sure how the humans managed to make the barrier, considering its nigh impossible for them to use magic.

I suspect a traitor amongst us. So do a lot of others. But they don't live in these parts of the Underground. As I was saying, the keepers name was Toriel, and she was a nice lady I guess. She was a goat monster, and she used fire. That's about as much as I'm going to tell you for now. Toriel had been the reason for my lack of human souls, and I had to get one past her. Just one would be enough for the barrier, and I had yet to get one. I decided I would follow them, just to see the child that had fallen.

Frisk was an odd child. She didn't seem phased by anything, her face was a mask of indifference. Frisk did a lot of boring stuff, too. She wasn't as entertaining as the other humans who had fallen. But then I noticed something. They had it.

I should explain some more now should I? God, it's like I'm the only one caught up. Do you know what a save file is? No? Well let me explain. It's a lot like those video games you humans play. You stop at a save spot, which cannot be seen by others naturally, and you save your progress. How? Well that I can't answer. I used to be able to save, you know. I could also reset. What? You don't know what that is either? Ugh! Your hopeless!

Having the ability to reset is like being able to go back in time. If you die, you just go to the save screen, there you can reset your save file from the last save spot. Or if you have enough power, you can do a true rest. That's when you reset your whole save file from the very beginning. No one remembers but you and anyone else who previously shared the power. I saw Frisk at her save spot, I could see it because I also had the ability to save before. I lost it though. To some one else.

Who? You want to know who I lost it to? Don't worry, we'll get to him in the story later on. Frisk had saved, and went to find Toriel in the living room. I was under the floor boards hiding. The only good thing about being in this form, is that I can go where ever I want in the Underground. And I don't get tired, like you two legged simians do. Frisk asked Toriel when she could leave. And Toriel just sort of ignored her. That was pretty funny, actually. Because Frisk just stood there expecting her to say something else.

When she asked again, Toriel got up, and went into the chamber. I knew what she was going to do, and I also knew this was my chance. Like the other souls, Frisk followed Toriel into the chamber. The conversation was not the same as the other ones though. I knew I had to get out of the Ruins fast. Toriel was planning to destroy the door to the Ruins, and if that happened I definitely wasn't leaving.

Now here is my favorite part of the story. In the beginning of this tale, this is the true turning point. Toriel faced around, demanding that the human fight her, or leave. It was wonderful. That old woman fought with her might, but in the end Frisk killed her. I won't repeat her last words though. She doesn't deserve it in my opinion. With the door open again, I quickly raced to the end to meet the human. I wanted to say so much to them! When she came outside, she had a sullen expression on her face.

When she saw me, she looked very wary. Heh, she was scared of what I was going to say. It was comical. "You and I are just alike you know." I said. "We're the same, and that's why you killed her. Don't worry, being like me doesn't make you 'bad', it just makes you less of a coward is all." She looked back into the Ruins, and walked back in. I was confused then. What was she doing? Where was she going? Then I knew. She regretted killing the old lady. She felt bad about it. Ha! That was the most hilarious thing ever! She really thought she could save everyone on her journey, did she? Even the small froggits were important to her.

Frisk was truly an idiot.

...

 _Well, this is something new huh? I guess you might have been expecting a new chapter for the Seal, but I wanted to give you guys something else. Call it a present for mothers day, if you want. Though I would strongly advise that you not read this one aloud to your little cousins. What with all the cursing. Any who, if your new to the story, then please go to my account. I have updates about the story and what its about. If you have questions then please leave a review, I would appreciate it. And those of you returning, keep bring in the views. I cry every time the number climbs, so please follow me for updates!_

 _Anyway, bye_


	2. Chapter 2

-As I said, Frisk was a stupid girl. She was not smart. She had a bunch of other friends who helped her along her journey. One of which I shall tell you about here. For personal affinity, I shall call him Smiley Trashbag, because he pisses me off. Smiley is the one who took my ability to save. He beat me one day, just when I had gotten my hands on a soul.

I know I must make it seem as if I have never had a soul in my grasp; that's only for this timeline. And no, I will not explain timelines to you now. Read a fucking book for once, will ya? Geez, anyway, I had gotten my hands on one soul. It was green, and it surged with power. Normally humans gain something. Like a trait of theirs. For some humans, it's Bravery, and for others Patience. But there is one trait that every human has, and that is Determination.

Monsters can't gain Determination, but we could easily gain other traits. For instance, when I had the ability to save, my save spot would fill me with intelligence. Pretty cool, huh? Well, Smiley certainly seemed to think so. He knew about my ability to save, with his bullshit research. I don't know where he got it from, but not the point. Smiley knew a lot. And when Frisk walked out, I was expecting her to be killed, or chased like he usually did.

Smiley was not like other monsters. He had a whole lot of Bravery in him. I could sense it when we fought. He wasn't scared at all, and to be honest he never is. I watch the guy just for kicks, and I swear, I've never seen a more horrifying monster than Smiley Trashbag. But you didn't hear that from me, okay?

Smiley had befriended the human, or maybe it was the other way around. He introduced her to his brother, who is a complete nut. Smiley's brother is named Papyrus, and he was determined to be in the royal guard. Unfortunately, all of the royal guards were idiots, just like Papyrus. Don't tell Smiley I said that either. It would be awhile before I talked to the human again. A long while.

And while I was spying on the human, Smiley had snook up on me. He had a cheshire like grin on his face, and normally when he greets people he has some sort of pupil in his eyes. Not this time. Just empty sockets. "Heya." He said. I had to turn to look up at him. "Smiley Trashbag." I said. He chuckled. "So your following the human again, huh?" I glared at him.

"So what if I am? Maybe the brat interests me." He closed his eyes for awhile. "Tell me something, what do you think of this one?" A grin came to my face. "What, are you growing soft on it? Can't kill it this time, huh?" His pupiless eyes were back. "Listen, what I do with the kid is on me. It ain't none of your business." I scoffed. "Whatever, a lot of things aren't your business either. You don't see me stopping you." He glared down hard at me.

Then his face softened. "I can't be-leaf you would accuse me of such things. That really digs down to my roots." I growled. I hated him for just this. His stupid puns. Stupid comedian. Smiley soon left me, where he went I don't know. I followed Frisk into the forest, and I watched them solve insufferable puzzles. But then something else interesting happened. Smiley got mad at Frisk. He normally gives me that look, but when met with the human, he glowered. Ha, I thought, I knew you couldn't keep up the act.

Soon the human made it to Snowdin. Snowdin is a small town of monsters, it's okay if you like christmas. The human walked around the town, encountering what I guess we're interesting creatures. Then came time for the human to go through the final puzzle. I followed, but I couldn't see short of the thick fog that was there. Papyrus confronted the human, and I can't stress how awkward it was listening to that idiot grumble on about his feelings for the human. I wanted to gag every time he brought it up! Papyrus soon realized that his feelings were futile, that they would not work together.

Yet again another wonderful scene. Papyrus realized the most important lesson, but it flew over his head. He fought the human, because he had to capture her to bring her to Undyne. More on her later. Anyway, the battle was pathetic, and this time Frisk didn't kill her opponent. She spared him repeatedly until they eventually stopped fighting. They became friends and Frisk visited frequently. That was something I decided to skip.

As Frisk moved on her adventure she ran into someone else. Undyne, the Undergrounds renowned hero. But I fear that that is a tale for another day.

...

 _Hey guys! We did it! We got one review! Which is great, I really want more reviews, so please don't be shy. Go on give a review. Also I didn't think people would read this story so fast. With the Seal it took weeks before anyone viewed it. With Story Tale, it only took a day. I must be good at my job then! (Tell me where that's from, and you when best Geek points!) Anyway, bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

I should tell you about her, Undyne. She was really something. Countless times I fought her, but she doesn't remember, obviously. I doubt any of them really know about me. Undyne was a local hero. Nay, she was the only hero. Smiley worked in the shadows, and everyone had mixed feelings about the king. But everyone could say without hesitation that Undyne was the greatest hero who ever lived. She filled people with hope.

It's hope, but bullshit hope, you know? People need something to cling onto in desperate times, and if it happens to be a gay fish lady, then so be it! Yeah, you didn't know that, did you? Undyne has this huge crush on the royal scientist. I will tell you about Alphys later, though. That story is too good to spoil. Anyway, where does Undyne fall into Frisk's story, you may ask? Well, Frisk was a neutral kid. She didn't choose her battles all the time.

I had been following her in Waterfall, and soon she ended up becoming quite annoyed at Aron and his flexing. The same went for poor little Woshua. She killed them and just kept going. I guess she decided she couldn't keep up the nice little human charade anymore. At least not for her entire journey. As she continued down to waterfall, she met a monster. I happen to know this Monster child personally, actually. When I had the Reset power, I was friends with his father for a short time. His Father had no legs, you see, and I had to help him everywhere. Frisk had ran into this Monster child, and befriended them. The child was an avid fan of Undyne, unlike his father.

His father, as I recall, was against the royal guard completely. He used to protest, and before they had signal systems down here, shout into megaphones posted around the Underground. It seemed he had tried to change his ways through his kid. Soon they came upon a bridge. I had been on that bridge hundreds of times, sure once or twice it might've cracked, but that'd not been a problem for me. I'm a fucking plant for Christ's sake, I have roots everywhere. This is where Undyne comes into play.

The two children were walking when Undyne had finally caught up to Frisk. She had been chasing her ever since Hotland, and let me tell you how exhausting that was! That crazy bitch never gives up, a couple times I thought I might pass out from the heat! Undyne stomped toward them, and dragged the monster child away. Once she was really gone, he returned. "Are you really a human?" He asked and "Wow, that's so cool!" Generic things I've heard more than once. I turned to leave, but felt like something was supposed to happen. Frisk had already reset after a few failed attempts, and I definitely felt something. Some scene was missing from this lame exchange.

I dismissed it. Frisk waved goodbye to her friend and continued on her journey. Looking back, that one moment of odd displacement was probably a sign. A sign that something was seriously wrong. I figured Smiley ought to figure it out. He would fix it. So I continued to follow Frisk, until we got to the mountains. Here I hid, for fear of being spotted. If Undyne saw me she would make me leave for fear of my safety. I hid behind a rock and waited. Up on top of one of the tall mountains, stood Undyne. She was wearing her iconic armor, legendary spear in her hand.

She said something heroic I bet, but I wasn't listening. I just wanted to see the battle. Frisk had changed on the course of her journey, and I could already see the annoyance in her eyes. Would she kill Undyne? Make her pay for chasing her? Yes, she would. I knew she would. Frisk was slowly changing. I could feel it from here. The battle was intense. More so because Frisk had to dodge most of her attacks with a tiny shield. Frisk was hitting Undyne with all of her power. Each hit just got stronger. She didn't even try to talk to her. She just engaged in the battle with Undyne, thinking it natural. Soon Undyne had fallen.

There, down on one knee, she was kneeling, beaten. But then something strange happened to her form. When a monster dies, it's body turns to ashes. They dissolve. But Undynes form did not disappear. It just waved in the air for some time. Undyne seemed shocked, frustrated almost. She was supposed to be dead here. I didn't understand what was going on, because this wasn't supposed to happen, either. Undyne was supposed to die, end of story. But she didn't. Still shocked from the battle, she slowly stood up, and looked at Frisk. Her form was still waving in between life and death, she raised her spear, and hurled it straight for Frisk. It hit her right as she was turned, and Frisk died.

I stood there, and waited for the world to reset. I was totally going to fuck with her about this little incident, no doubt. But the world didn't reset. It just sort of stayed as it was. Undyne smiled triumphantly and went to pick up Frisk's soul. It was glowing red, and I could feel the power from behind my rock. It seemed that Frisk only had determination in her soul. I could feel nothing else. No passion, no intelligence. Just pure determination. I wondered how that could be. Undyne looked over to the bushes, and held the soul up to the bushes. "See Al! I told you we'd get one!"

Laughing merrily she went to the castle. She was going to give the soul to Asgore no doubt. I just stood there, confused. Something was very wrong. This was not supposed to happen. Undyne should have been killed, but she wavered. Her soul just refused to die. Ok, I needed answers. Now. I knew someone who had them. Probably even more. Smiley. He had his bullshit research that he beat me with. He must know about this. Otherwise, none of this would have happened.

How was it really supposed to happen? That's a really long story. Ask someone else, just know that the one I'm telling you is not modified for scares. This actually happened in the Underground. I was going to try to find Smiley. He's like a ghost sometimes, I can never find the guy. It was a very long and confusing way back. I noticed other things that weren't supposed to be. Like that spider lady. Her booth wasn't supposed to be here in Snowdin. And the robot and ghost aren't supposed to be here either.

Finally, I found him. He was all the way in the forest by the door to the ruins. He seemed like he was snoozing, so I yelled, "Hey Smiley Trashbag!" No response. I got some vine out, and just as I was about to shake him, he grabbed it. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me, then the vine, then to me again. Then he tore my vine off. I yelled. "Hey watch it, asshole! Those aren't replaceable!" He just grinned, like always. "Touch me again, and I'll pluck your petals next time." I grunted.

"Whatever, just listen. Hasn't things seemed strange around to you?" I asked. "Strange? What do ya mean? Are you saying there are other talking flowers like you?" One of these days, I swear. "No dipshit. I mean strange. As in relating to the resets?" He just shook his head. "Nope. Nothing weird going on over hear. Except some flower digging into me." I was about to say something, when I realized he made another joke. "And anyway," he said looking down at me. "Even if something strange were going on, what makes you think I would tell you about it?" I grinned at him. "Because I'm the only one who knows about this. About the resets. No one but me would be useful to you."

He didn't even flinch. "Yeah, I guess. But you are wrong in one aspect. You aren't the only one who would be useful." He said. "How's that?" I asked. "I could always tell someone else about this. Someone like Alphys." Wait... the scientist? "I doubt that. Trust me, she's just a fuck up. I should know." Smiley looked down at me. "Oh? And how's that?" "Bite me!" He shrugged. "Okay, I guess story time won't come for awhile. But I guess I'll let you in on some of the things I've learned. Since your so worried about the resets." I nodded. "Okay. I will be back by tomorrow, I want you here by then too. Got it?" He gave me a salute. "Aye aye, captain." Ugh. When I get some souls he is the first to go on my list.

...

 _And another chapter bites the dust! I like the positive vibes I'm getting from this story. Since you all really like it, I just thought that you should know that I have another story in progress titled the Seal. It's doing great, and I would appreciate it if some of you guys sent your views over that way. Also, storytale has gotten extremely popular. At least in my opinion. It's my most viewed story this month._

 _I think it may because undertale is just insanely popular as well, but I also think it's because of my writing. I want to hear more from you guys, so please leave reviews, I would love for people to say what they like about the story. Also follow me, please. I post updates on my account about the story, so if you have any questions, they will probably be over there. I'm also doing character analysis, which Is where I give my personal opinion about a character or character trope. There are already three about Sans, Papyrus and Asgore! So if you think that's cool, head over to the account._

 _anyway, I would Luke to give thanks to the one follower have. You know who you are! Thank you very much. And because of that, I shall now type my gratitude in windings. Thank you so much. Please note that I am typing this using some don't package so it may suck, but thanks anyway._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I went to meet Smiley by the doorway. But guess what I found instead of him? Nothing! The asshole wasn't there yet! Didn't I tell him to be on time? Maybe he's just doing this to fuck with me. Just as I was about to consider leaving to go find him again, he pops up behind me. I turn around and yelp. "Heya," he says. I glare at him, "Don't do that! Where were you? I said to be here, didn't I?" He just shrugs. "I had something to do. You can't rush comedic genius you know?" Comedic genius my ass! I heave a sigh. "It doesn't matter, just show me the way to your research." He looks down at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I ask. He says, "I'm showing you my back story, but you won't show me yours? I think a deal needs to be put in place." I smirk. "What, you want me to tell you a bedtime story, is that it? Fine!" I said. I moved on without him and turned back to say. "Show me this research and I'll spill, got it?" He nodded and walked in front. "Got it." We walked through Snowdin rather quickly. Smiley must be popular here, because everywhere he went people would shout his name. "Hey sans, buddy! You killed it last night!"

"Sans, great job with that new promotion at the club! I hear your playing almost every night now, huh?"

"Hiya Sansy!" It was like he was a parade float, or something.

"I never took you as the social type." I said. He looked down. "Well I never took you to be the helpful type, tell me something. What's in it for me? If I show you this..." he whispers. "Research, what do I get out of it?" "Nothing, if what I think is happening is actually happening. If it is happening then you get to be a hero, how about that?" He squints. "What do you think is happening?" I sigh. "I don't know. I just know it has something to do with the resets."

Finally we make it to his house. Let me give you a detailed description of Smiley's house. It was trash. The mailbox was full, well at least one of them was full. There was a kitchen, but it looked like it had been in a battle. There was smoke and scorch marks on the ceiling. Jesus, who the hell cooks here? The living room was boring, there was a tv, but it was broken.

"So," I said. "Is the research in here?" He shook his head. "No, I just gotta check on someone first. Stay put." I growl and watch as he goes up the stairs and into a room. A few minutes later he comes back down. Without any word he leads me outside and around the house. There's some sort of doorway here on the side. "Hey, who was up there? Your brother? What's wrong with him, why isn't he with the human?" Smiley looks back at me with a fierce glare. "That ain't none of your business, weed!" He says.

Something was wrong here. Very wrong. I knew Papyrus was supposed to be with the kid, they were supposed to go on some date around this time. Well why is there no date? Where's the human? Smiley kept glaring. "What, you got something else to add before we go?"

"No." I mumble. He grunts and opens the door.

With a flick, the lights come on, and I am greeted by a brightly lit room. There's a counter it seems, and on it are multiple blue prints. I see drawers on the sides, this must be some sort of tool shed. What catches my eye the most is the strange object covered up in the corner. "This used to be my lab." Smiley says. Lab? "You were some sort of scientist?" I ask. He nods. "I used to work for the other royal scientist. Before Alphys came, there was Gaster." Gaster? I think I've heard that name somewhere. I can't remember where though. He walks over to the counter with the blue prints. "These are blue prints for a machine that I built. G helped me with it, though, so I can't take all the credit..." he says. I gesture toward the large thing in the corner. "Is that your machine?" He nodded.

I wondered what it did, and almost as if he could read minds Smiley answered my question. "This machine I built is called BORDER, or Blocker Of Radiation and Decimator of Ethereal Rocks." I look at him confused. "What the fuck does that all mean?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying a barrier that blocks radiation and destroys pretty rocks." I sigh. "Seriously? Well what does this thing have to do with the timelines? I fail to see how any of... what you said has anything to do with time?" He nods. "Yeah, I figured that. But I have to explain this, before I explain everything else. It just works better."

"Alright fine, go ahead."

"BORDER was just a science fair project at best. It wasn't made to do anything extraordinary. I had made it because the queen kept complaining about dead plants and foreign rocks growing in the gardens. At the time I had made this though, the war was just in its babystages. I still worked above ground, and I still had human co workers." He reached for one of the drawers, and pulls out a picture for me to see. In it are Smiley and two other people I don't know. They were human. On the picture at the bottom were the words "Don't Forget." I look at him. " So what? You lost your friends to the war?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, these aren't friends. These are enemies." Oh, I think. "Traitors are a better word for them." He says looking at the picture. "The machine had been stolen, and it had been modified slightly. Now instead of blocking rocks, it barred monsters from coming up. It also destroyed things that would try to leave without the proper equipment."

Oh. I finally understood. That machine is responsible for the barrier. The reason we are all trapped down here. Looking at the machine, I ask "Who are those people?" Smiley laughs. "They were friends for awhile. I have this picture to remind myself of what they look like. Cause when I get outta here..." He says. "I will make them regret ever stealing from me." I look up suddenly, "Where is this Gaster guy? How come he can't fix it?" Smiley looks down at me. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm probably the only one who really remembers the guy. Nobody knows him or even seems to be able to recall his name. None of them can remember a time when Alphys wasn't the royal scientist."

"Why?" I ask.

"You mean why can't they remember? Well I don't know. Gaster was the one who built the Core, the thing that makes Hotland hot. He went out one day to work on it, and never came back to the lab. I went to the king to see if he knew what happened to Gaster, and he just said 'Who is Gaster?' And ever since then I've been the only one who remembers him." Smiley had stopped talking for some time now.

I still needed to know about the Timelines. "What about the resets? Do you know why this weird stuff is happening?"

"Well first," how says walking toward the door. "You have to tell me your side of the story." Oh right. I groan. "Fine, fine. You don't have to tell me now. But tomorrow definitely. I have to go catch up with the kid. I'm keeping tabs on her, you know?" He walked out, and when I went out the door to follow I didn't see him. I didn't even see footprints in the snow.

That was the first time Smiley had actually opened up about the BORDER, and it was not the last I heard about it either. I decided to leave, I wanted to check on the human as well. But I had no idea where they could be. At the rate things are going, they could already be in Asgores castle. If that's the case, I really had to get going. I wanted to see that fight more than the others. I started to retrace my steps, but to no avail. I could not find the human. I had made it to the last place I saw them, which was Waterfall, but that trip back... Well I think I might want to tell you about it next time.

...

 _And that concludes this chapter! I hope you guys really like the story, because it seems to be blowing up on my account. It's the most viewed story I have, this month. So what do you think? Please leave your thoughts in a comment, we have cake there. And if you want to know more about my other story, then please go read it. I would appreciate it if you guys sent your views that way, too._

 _So my thoughts about this chapter, are that I myself did not see this coming. I came up with most of these theories while I was on the crapper, so they may not have a lot of weight to them. But I then no these theories are a little solid. I mean granted, they have a carp ton of holes in them probably. But I know I'm the first to probably think about this._

 _Tell me your theories, please. I would like to hear what some of you think about the BORDER theory, I would also like you to tell me your own theories about Sans and the barrier. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe there's a better theory out there. Anyway, thanks for so many views, I cry every time the number climbs, so please keep at it! Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

I had assumed that Frisk had reset by now. I had thought that she may be in Waterfall, but I was wrong. As I traveled to Waterfall, I noticed things had changed. Something was missing from Waterfall completely. That's when I noticed it. A small flier on the ground. I would have missed it if I had not been paying attention. It was a burnt flier advertising a village up ahead. "Com To Temmie Village! Gots lot of tings for Yu!" I knew Temmie Village was a peaceful place. You couldn't persuade one of those little bastards to do anything bad. I walked the usual route, then noticed something else was strange.

The path was lit in orange light, not blue like everything else. Confused, I continued onward, until I reached the remains of the village. There was nothing but ashes here. Some were from the fire that was burning out the Shop, but most of it had to be the Temmies. There were no Temmies left, none at all. Now kid, you've seen the Temmies before, right? The cute little dog monsters? That's what Frisk had killed. She destroyed them.

The statue they had was trashed, I'm not even sure how she managed that. She was just a child to my knowledge, how could she have moved something so big and heavy? I went deeper into the wreckage, but then stopped when I remembered the fire. Some cinders were still smoldering in the ashes. Any closer and I would have burned my roots. I decided to turn and leave when I noticed one of the cameras in the rocks. It was the only thing not destroyed.

I went up to it, to see if it was still functional. When it was confirmed working, I looked straight into it and smiled real big. Frisk had reset all right, and I bet whoever was behind those cameras saw a grisly sight. "Hello, anyone there? It's just a concerned citizen here, nothing more. I bet you see this, you see the destruction the human has made. And I bet you didn't know I knew about that, huh? Just imagine what would happen if word got out, that a human killed an entire village. Oh, the chaos it would cause." I then walked away from the camera, satisfied with my work.

I needed an ally, or at least someone to work with. And yes, while Smiley was working for a little while, I needed someone long-term. Whoever set up these cameras obviously has power. Or at least influence. I left Temmie Village, and continued onward to the Core. That was where Asgores castle was. That was where Frisk was headed. I found myself stumbling through the dark, until it was lit by lights above. The Core was a strange place. I had never known who made it, let alone what it was for. Smiley's friend Gaster had made the Core, and he must have been a brilliant monster.

The Core was a place of business, and it had a lot of good potential for stardom. Down in the Underground, we only had one super star. His name was Mettaton. Metatton ran all the shows in the Underground. In Snowdin, he was the weather man, and in the Core, he ran a cooking show. I always found him to be strange, but others adored him. They would buy foolish things, like coffee mugs and burgers. Just as I was thinking about his lame name brand items, I arrived at MTT resort. This resort was supposed to mirror resorts on the surface.

I have no idea how he would know what a human resort looks like, but he seems confident in his imitation skills. I walked inside, and was greeted by a monster in a uniform. "Good day, and welcome to MTT resort! We hope you enjoy your stay, and come back again." I sighed. I look around, trying to see if Frisk was in here. When I didn't see her, I turn to the monster and ask, "Have you seen a girl in a striped shirt walk by? She looks rather strange for a monster her size, so you might not kno- oh hell." The bell boy was freaking out.

He was shaking uncontrollably, his tail behind him swaying like a cornered animal. I noticed another employee walking towards us. She was a bird like monster, and she told me to leave. All the while, the bell boy was repeating something under his breath. "The seventh one, they just need one more, one more, just another one. The seventh one..." The woman pushed me out of the resort, and I stood there very confused. I tried to think about what could possibly cause something like that. Did Frisk tell the bell boy she was human? That couldn't possibly be a bombshell big enough to scar a person. I tried to think. What did Frisk do? She had broken someone completely, but how?

She was no longer dead, she had reset a long time ago, obviously. I tried to think, but nothing would come up. I needed to rest. It had been a long day. I would search for Frisk tomorrow, and Smiley could help me. It was at that moment, remembering the crazy bell boy, that I felt very scared. That's not a feeling I had ever felt. I felt terrified of what was happening here. The changes were becoming more and more erratic. I found an inn somewhere else, and there I slept.

...

Well, that was the 5th chapter. What do you think? I couldn't exactly think of something, mainly because at the time, I wanted to be sure I had all of the facts straight. But I doubled cracked and everything is still A ok. I don't have much to say. Just give a review, leave your thoughts. Please follow this story, and please follow me as well. I cry every time the number climbs, so keep at it and I will see you next time. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Alphys is a dinosaur- like monster. She's the royal scientist, and she's always been the royal scientist, as far as anyone else is concerned. Alphys has secrets, those of which I can't wait to tell you about. She has hidden many things in her lab, but her biggest secret sits before you. I was not always a plant you know. I was a very different monster before any of this. Why am I suddenly telling you all of this? Why am I revealing myself to you? Because things got much worse from here. In the story, everything went downhill. It started with Smiley.

Smiley had come to meet me at the inn I was at. I don't know how he knew where I was, he just did. And when I asked he just said it was part of his job. "Well since your here, you might as well come with me." He looked at me. "Where to?" I told him that I wanted to go to Alphys. I needed to speak with her about these changes, because while he may not notice the changes, I do. "And they are only getting worse from here ." I said. Sans looked confused. "When you say changes, you mean between the different timelines, right?" I nod.

"Yes, but these are drastically different changes. They don't fall into the neutral, or the genocide path. They are definitely not pacifist." I sigh. "What a weird way to classify timelines." He just shrugged. "Well I'm sure Alphys will figure it out. I can't follow you everywhere. I've got a job to do you know." I groaned. "Oh right. You're a 'human catcher'. What a dumb title." The minute I turn around, he is gone. Great, he's gone again. Now what? He was the only one with research. Now how is Alphys supposed to help me!? I grew panicked, but then told myself to calm down.

I just needed to get to the Core, then go to the labs. The good doctor has to see me. Especially since I left her that little message in temmie village. I had figured out it was Alphys behind those cameras. It just seemed too obvious. I payed for the night, and then left the inn. Again, as I walked the way, I noticed things were out of place. The robot was nowhere in sight. Normally when I came this way, I would here music from some hidden studio, I would hear his voice from the walls. I never really liked Mettaton. His shows bored me. Don't tell him I said that, okay? He would freak.

Anyway, Alphys was a basket case. Not only that, but she was also a very introverted person. I think the only real friend she had were Undyne, and that robot. Despite her being so shy, she is not as innocent as she seems. She has secrets, as I said. Alphys made me into a plant a long time ago. You see, I had fallen and as such, my parents took me to her hoping she could fix me. You remember that friend I told you about? The one underneath the golden flowers? Well she had fallen with me. And we both needed help. But there was no saving her, just me. And even then, saving me had sacrifices. My parents, when they saw me, didn't even recognize me. I hadn't been introduced by Alphys, or anything. I just escaped.

I had wanted to feel something, cause in this form, there is a lot you don't feel. I'm not gonna go to deep into it, just know it sucks being a house plant. So yeah, alphys made me into a flower. How? That's a long story. Go ask her, if you want. But for now, we are gonna focus on when I returned back to her labs. This wasn't the first time I had returned. Normally I would go to taunt her. See, I knew all about her secrets, and I would often bring them up in conversation. When I went into the lab, I was horrified to see the mess that was there. Dog food on the floor, and weird comics on the tables. Mounds and mounds of instant noodles were everywhere, and the giant screen where Alphys sat and watched was smeared.

With what, I don't know. I just know it covered the screen almost completely. "Hey!" I yelled. "Anyone home?" No answer. Where could she be? Maybe she's hiding in the bathroom again. I went to go check, but no. She wasn't avoiding me on purpose, like normal. I looked back to the screen and wondered what that stuff was, when the power shut down. There was this wirl of activity and sound one second, and the next nothing. I looked around frantically. What the hell is going on, I thought? I look at the elevator, and all I hear is this grating scratching noise. Like nails on metal. The elevator doors would occasionally open and close for some reason, like something was pulling the doors open and shut.

Finally the clunking noise from down below seemed to have stopped. I relaxed a little.

Until one of the amalgamates jumped straight out of the elevator. I jumped back, and hid in the tiles, as it bounded around the room. It must have been trying to escape the lab down there. But how? I knew that the amalgamates could never really escape because Alphys kept them here. So why is one here, playing alone? I slowly crept from under the tiles trying not to draw attention to myself. I make it all the way over to the elevator, when it turns it's head towards me. Not thinking fully, I jumped down the elevator shoot. The beast follows me, but then stops when it sees where I fell.

It cowers away from the elevator. "What?" I whispered. It doesn't want to follow? Unless... What else was down here? No scratch that, what happened here? I lied inside the elevator, looking straight out of the hole the amalgamate tore into the elevator roof. I thought against calling out to Alphys. I was seriously doubting wether she was even alive or not. I decided to creep out of the elevator, afraid of what new terror lay in store in this transformed lab.

...

And that's about a much as I am going to write. Please follow the story for updates and please give a review, I would really appreciate it if I heard your criticism. Go to the account for news about this story, and others. And again, thank you for over 200 views. That blew my mind.


End file.
